


Reign of Shadows Teasers and Ads

by Xandyflare



Series: Reign of Shadows [4]
Category: AdventureQuest Worlds, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Destiny (Video Games), Fire Emblem Series, Rockman X | Mega Man X, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Anniversary, Season installments, Spoilers, Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandyflare/pseuds/Xandyflare
Summary: Glimpses into the upcoming installments.Edit: Added a cast list and how to submit Free Time Events for the upcoming Danganronpa HD: Death Gambit story!





	1. Chapter 1

_The man knelt down in front of Talli. "Look, I can tell you're scared. But I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know what happened."_  
  
"I...Well...There was all this darkness and whispers...all over my home...I somehow got away...Then I saw you and your Ghost getting hurt by the Fallen, and...and I think I stopped it, but...you ended up here. I-I grabbed your arm, then..." She pointed at the man's arm. "Then that happened."  
  
"Then thank you for saving me, Talli." The man pet her head gently. "You didn't do anything wrong. You merely did what you thought was right." When she didn't respond, he placed a hand on his own chest. "My name is Andal. Andal Brask."  
  
"N-Nice to meet you...Andal..." Talli stopped. "Wait. You're the Hunter Vanguard!"  
  
He chuckled. "That I am. Do you know me?"  
  
It was as if her sadness evaporated instantly. "Yea, yea! I heard about you from Daddy! You and he were great friends! You know Cayde-6, right?"  
  
"Cayde's...a dad?"  
  
\---  
  
As if she was dead weight, the chrono angel found herself lifted up and placed across somebody's shoulders. She could only stare at the ground, arms dangling and eyes half open.  
  
The woman holding her began to walk off. "Hey, I don't know if you can talk right now. Can you? Or nah?"  
  
"Who...Who are you?" She forced out.  
  
"Me? Eh. Just some nomad trying to find a life in the Umbra Mondo. And you?"  
  
"P...Parisia..."  
  
"Parisia. I like that name. You're one of those chrono angel guys, right?"  
  
For a mysterious and almost terrifying person, she sure did speak a lot, and so carelessly, Parisia noted. "I...I am."  
  
"Well, then, welcome to the Umbra Mondo! Be glad I found you, and not some other creepy, psychopathic Umbrati, or you would be cut like wet mochi!"  
  
\---  
  


_  
_

_“Recruits!” Krolia of the Blade of Marmora called to the thirty new recruits to the Blade of Marmora. “We are here in the continent of Lore, in the depths of Greenguard Forest, for one reason-to train. All of you passed the trials needed to become recruits for the Blade of Marmora. While some scraped by, others passed with flying colors._

_“Usually, only Galra or ones with Galra heritage are allowed in the Blade of Marmora. However, recent developments, such as the sudden rise of a new threat labeled the Shadow Queen and the oncoming collapse of all realities, we have expanded our horizons. That means it doesn’t matter if you are Awoken, Reploid, or even half-dragon. We accept you as one of our own._

_Krolia gestured to the young man besides her. “My son Keith and I plan to train you all into the best Blades the Alliance will have to offer. One day, we will reunite with our fellow Blades of Marmora, somewhere in this universe, led by the Blade Kolivan. Until then, we must learn how to prove to him that we will protect our homes, and our reality. Am I understood?”_

_\---_

_  
_

_“Is that everybody?”_

_At once, a Reef-purple Ghost with a flower-like design appeared from thin air next to the masked Blade. “Heyyyy! How did you forget us, Keith?”_

_The young man chuckled. “As if I would forget you and Deimos.”_

_  
\---_

_  
_

_“...You’re Prince Uldren Sov,” Takumi realized. “I’ve seen your pictures!”_

_Keith quickly tried to intervene. “He’s a Guardian. He doesn’t remember what he did. And even if he did, he was possessed. No actions he made were of his own.”_

_Still, the grimace on Takumi’s face remained. “And I should believe that why?”_

_“Listen…” Pulled Pork floated up to the sniper. “We would have told you and the Blades who Uldren was if we weren't scared. We had no idea what the reaction towards him would be. Uldren is genuinely upset over what he’s done, and he wants to fix it.”_

_Takumi raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical. However, he nodded. “Right. Okay. Whatever.” He pulled up his hood. “As long as you don’t put a knife in my back, I’m okay with it.”_

_\---_

_  
_

_Fox neatly folded the cloth. “I’m happy that you stole this book from that kingdom.”_

_The wind whistled slightly, another presence now there. “I didn’t steal it, Fox. You were there.”_

_“You threatened the queen of Gristonne to hand it over.”_

_The Shadow Queen walked forward. “That was Ciar.”_

_“Do not blame your actions on the voice in your head.”_

_“He is no mere voice. He is the ancestor that my Umbrati blood hails from.”_

_\---_

_“Carla, something is wrong with me.”_

_Carla didn’t even look up from her papers. “Yes, yes, I know. Self-deprecation is a common side effect of the trauma you’ve gone through. Don’t let it get to you.”_

_“No, I mean, look up. Look at me.”_

_Carla did so, raising an eyebrow. Right in front of her was Rowan. Normal Rowan. Normal Rowan glowing golden like a lightbulb with shimmering wings of pure light on his back._

_\---_

_  
_

_“This may sound weird, but can I look at that photo of yours?”_

_Carla pulled it out and held it forward. “Don’t damage it,” she warned._

_“I won’t,” Rowan promised as he began to unfold it._

_The man in the picture had his arm extending into the part that was torn and lost, as if he was placing it on someone’s shoulder. His outfit was almost completely identical to Cayde’s, except he was a brown-skinned human with hair pulled back into a slicked ponytail._

_“I think...I think your uncle saved my life once,” Rowan finally declared, handing back the photo._

_\---_

_  
_

_“ This is going to hurt.” He raised the hand cannon to point it at her head. “A lot.”_

_“Hunters enjoy the pain,” she softly chided in return. “It makes us feel alive.”_

_“Any last words, Lucy-1?”_

_If anything, she would have the last laugh. Her gun was implanted with a tracker. If she really died, Cayde would follow that tracker straight out of the solar system to level Uldren’s forces and plans. But right now, the clever comeback was already brewing._

_She leaned forward, into the barrel of her own gun to stare death in the eyes. “Long live the queen.”_

_\---_

_  
_

_“ Hey, love.” Lucy raised a hand. “You better chase that bastard to the ends of the universe to kill him.”_

_“Don’t say that.” Cayde pulled her into his arms. “Don’t say that as if you’ll die.”_

_She laughed. “Oh, come on, Cayde. Guardians never die. They were dead to begin with. We’re...We’re just corpses walking. All we do is just return to our normal states.”_

_“Stop it. Just stop talkin' and let’s go get you help!”_

_“Cayde...who is even going to help me? I’m one of a kind. I’m a special Exo, with no breadcrumbs to follow back to my origins. There’s nobody that knows how to fix me.”_

_“I’ll try.” Cayde’s voice wavered, and he gripped her stilling body. “I’ll do it! I’ll save you!”_

_“...Thank Zavala and Ikora. Shaxx and Amanda. And Shandra and Diablo-4...if you can find them. Tell them...that they...were amazing friends...and...e-even better...family.”_

_“Lucy!”_

_Lucy’s hand dropped to her side, and her head tilted to the side. Her half-lidded eyes went dull, no signs of a humane glimmer or synthetic life in them. There was no ounce of any life._

_“Lucy? Lucy! Lucy!” Cayde shook Lucy’s body, but no response was raised. “Lucy!”_

_“Cayde,” Sundance said softly. “She’s gone.”_

_“She...She can’t.” Cayde hung his head, staring at her limp form. “No.”_

_The Exo sat there, staring at the body on his lap. He desperately wished in that moment the ability to cry, to be able to vent his sorrows. But not a single tear came._

_Footsteps came from behind him. He didn’t even look as Petra ran up, gun ready as if to combat the army both of them expected. Instead of being the cavalry to save Lucy, Petra stopped, seeing the white-clad corpse in Cayde’s arms._

_“...No...”_

_\---_

_  
_

_At this point, the Warlock Vanguard was leaning against the table. Her knuckles were white from clutching the edge. The tablet was laid in front of her, and the play button was now a replay button. When they entered, her head turned to them to reveal a worried expression._

_“I...saw him.”_

_Lucy frowned. “Who? You gotta say a name, not a gender preference.”_

_Ikora looked ahead, eyes misty. “I saw Cayde.”_

_Immediately, Ikora was pushed aside. Lucy plucked the tablet straight off the table, gripping it so tightly, she was afraid of her breaking it. Her gloved finger pressed down hard on the replay button, and the video began again._

__  
“The Hunter Vanguard.  The ace in the hole. The poker player. Cayde-6. Truly, what a sight to see him. In our hands, as a mere prisoner.”  
  
**_Cayde-6 and Andal Brask will return._ **


	2. Happy Anniversary!

It's been more than one year since Fire Emblem X, and by extension Reign of Shadows started! I've prepared a trip down memory road to commemorate this achievement!

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LO4r6T9KAGQjZl_DdR0ZeNlmFj5BOOJz-Ay6qdt5ZAo


	3. Danganronpa HD: Death Gambit Announcement!

_To accept the harsh realities of trust and combat the fears of betrayal...That is the core of the Killing Game Season!_

 

Danganronpa HD: Death Gambit is a six-phase long project continuing on after the fourth season of Reign of Shadows. Technically the "fifth season", it focuses on an entirely new cast as they exist within the locked confinements of a summer school project of Hope's Peak Academy, tooled with by Monokuma and his group of "Counselors" working as henchmen. You follow the story of Shido Norihisa, the Ultimate Dancer, as he navigates through his own self-hatred and the inability to trust other students as the killing game accelerates into disaster.

 

_**Shido Norihisa, Ultimate Dancer** _

 

_"You...know my name? I-I was just...surprised. Do you mean by waking up, that you seemed to...snap out of a dream?"_

 

_**Takehiko Juzaburo, Ultimate Ninja** _

 

_"Hey, why are you starin' like that? The name is Takehiko Juzaburo. I'm the Ultimate Ninja. Hey! Get your head out of the clouds, Shido!"_

 

_**Kohaku Hikozaemon, Ultimate Illusionist** _

 

_"Oh, duh-doy! You just got introduced by Takehiko, like, ten minutes ago! Anyways, I'm Kohaku Hikozaemon, the Ultimate Illusionist! What a pleasure to meet you!"_

 

_**Haruki Ryobe, Ultimate Painter** _

 

_"Oh! You're talking to me? I'm Haruki Ryobe, the Ultimate Painter! You're the Ultimate Dancer, right? That's cool! We're both very artistic, like two peas in a pod!"_

 

_**Tamotsu Sugita, Ultimate Anti-Hero** _

 

_"Ah. I didn't mean to scare you. We've gotten off on the wrong foot now, haven't we...? My name is Tamotsu Sugita. I am the Ultimate Anti-Hero."_

 

_**Yuuki Shunsho, Ultimate ???** _

 

_"Hey, hey, hey! I'm Yuuki Shunsho! It's really nice to meet new people! Eh...What's a Hope's Peak? Eh, to be honest, I...don't remember anything at all. All I remember is my name, and the fact that I was on that bus."_

 

_**Daiki Sorai, Ultimate Ship Captain** _

 

_"My name is Daiki Sorai, the Ultimate Ship Captain. I hope we can get along well. Do you know the art of flamenco? If you know it, I'll be happy to learn the rest."_

 

_**Hiroko Nariakira, Ultimate Mage** _

 

_"I know enough. Male scum who dress up to act so pretty, but are disgusting and depraved on the inside. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hiroko Nariakira. The Ultimate Mage. Do not try to cross me."_

 

_**Kyou Shun, Ultimate Organizer** _

 

_"I apologise for seeming rude! I was thinking of other things in that moment! My name is Kyou Shun, the Ultimate Organizer! Order and cleanliness is the first step to a prosperous school lifestyle, and I am happy to help my fellow students at any time!"_

 

_**Akio Bussho, Ultimate Archer** _

 

_"Oh hello there, darling. It's the one and only Akio Bussho, the Ultimate Archer! Regardless, you are definitely better at something than everyone else here, so you have that going for you, which is nice."_

 

_**Akihiko Kenjiro, Ultimate Knight** _

 

_"Akihiko Kenjiro! Ultimate Knight! Yea, I don't think it's good myself. But I got it so I seemed less like a foreign exchange student, and more like a friend and ally. So yea! It's just Akihiko."_

 

_**Yukio Izo, Ultimate Gunner** _

 

_"Yukio Izo, the Ultimate Gunner! The secret is...exploit your Ultimate talent to the fullest! Use it to become the best!"_

 

_**Yuji Izo, Ultimate Protege** _

 

_"I'm Yuji Izo, the Ultimate Protege! Aw, don't worry! As the Ultimate Dancer and Ninja, I'm sure you guys have the ability to make your presence known! If you don't believe that, we'll believe it for you! As brothers by bond!"_

 

_**Asuka Akira, Ultimate Weapons Expert** _

 

_"...Asuka Akira. Ultimate Weapons Expert. That's strange. For an Ultimate Dancer...you are pale and skinny. If it doesn't involve committing hours to the public, it's probably bogus."_

 

_**Keiko Kanon, Ultimate Party Planner** _

 

_"Oh! Hellooooo~! I'm Keiko Kanon, the Ultimate Party Planneeeeer, hoo hoo~! Don't worry! I'm psychic! Oh, nope! I just have a really good intuition!"_

 

_**Yoshie Kazushi, Ultimate Caretaker** _

 

_"Oh! Where are my manners? I am Yoshie Kazushi, the Ultimate Caretaker. It is important to have good memories behind the most insignificant things to others, so only you have such a precious feeling towards that object."_

 

In production is currently Chapter 3! That's right, Chapters 1 and 2 are already finished, except for one specific segment for each: Free Time Events! Currently, only two are filled for Chapter 1, so in the Reign of Shadows Discord, there is a suggestion tab dedicated for anyone joined to the server to suggest the Free Time Events for that chapter!

 

**Special note: You don't need any knowledge prior of Reign of Shadows up until Chapter 6 for Death Gambit, where a case of continuity lockout will occur. Just a pre-warning!**


End file.
